What did I do
by Lolo25
Summary: Well Courage and Shirley. Courage discovers a thing or two about feelings.


_Well last request for me..._

_for now! XD_

_Again not saying its a bad thing but Demonizedangel had another Request!_

_Courage and Shirley well read and figure it_

_( dirty smile ) ;3_

_They will be human-ish! Except the humans which will remain human!_

What did I do

Courage was once kicked out of the house again by Eustace. Muriel was gone for a week at knitting club. Courage was scared to death by Eustace even if he was asleep. Courage wonder why he hated him so much."I never do nothing to him!" Courage what be like if was big brave German shepherd. He shook the thought away.'I was traumatized by the fear of being blasted off into space. Seen a damn snowman twice. The same one. And heck the creepy pedophile Kat.' He growl at the thought of the man with cat ears and in a suit. He sighed,'At least I've got a million ways back into the house. With all fears around me I did have Muriel. The one who took care of me when a pup (child, orphan ,WHATEVER ~-~) . And Shirley.' He almost wanted to laugh. He took a ladder and had it the attic and climbed in.

His computer was still on and watching something that wouldn't scare Courage... but intrigued him."Hey com...pu...ter..."Courage laid his eyes on a woman around her mid 20's with a guy in his late 20's in bed with each other. The computer turned off and back on."YOU DAMN TWIT!" Courage sank back with a blush and a bulge in his pants. The computer was mad at him,"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT OF THE HOUSE!" The computer was now in Courages face. He had movement for a while, since Courage added new software."Why are in my face?" Courage whimpered behind a cover. The computer went back only to be in sleep mode. Courage got up accidentally rubbing the bulge."Ahh.." He covered his mouth quickly looking down at his black pants.

He was in the bathroom locking the door. His pants was down to his ankles and he was at the toilet bowl. He look at a swollen manhood waiting to burst.'Why is it so swollen and so god damn big.' He stroked it once. He moan and saw white stuff came out.'What the hell is that stuff.' He took a finger with his thumb and rubbed it together. He figured to touch it. Another moan came forth with a word Courage was shocked for himself to use,"Fuck..." He grabbed his manhood and rubbed it hard and fast. He had his eyes closed and head back. He was sweating and white stuff came out even more.'Shirley...' His filled with lust. Vivid images of her breast and womanhood was.

Courage pleasing himself a medium was spying on him. She had her legs crossed squeezing on them tight. She made her crystal ball shut down. She pulled down her panties and her dress up looking at a wet cunt. She placed a finger down there. She moaned so pushing it in with a another one. She pulled down top of her dress and started to pinch her breast hard."Damn this feels so good." She was panting, realizing she had a client."Sorry we're closed. She magically closed the door. flipping the sign to closed. She quickly went to the ball. She gave a sadden sigh,'His gone...'

Courage made himself dinner, forgetting to give Eustace some food."I'M HUNGRY! HUNGRY!" He shouted at Courage. Courage snapped after the experience in the bathroom."GET YOURSELF FOOD!" Eustace went in the kitchen with a mallet to hit Courage.

Courage turned around to dodge a mallet by a inch of his head."FEED ME!" Eustace shouted swinging again. Courage was tried of being afraid of Eustace,"SCREW YOU!" Courage cursed,"You god damn lazy old man! Make yourself some shitty food!" Courage left a shocked man.

The computer turned on,"You twi-" He was cut off by pissed Courage,"Don't you fuckin' start with me! Ass-hole!" The computer was a bit shocked,"Who the hell yanked your dog chain?" Courage sat on his bed glaring at his computer."What did I do?" Courage typed in some things trying to find what the computer was watching."What was that website you were watching." The computer sighed by a curious dog."PORN." Courage was now more curious,"What is porn and can I see it again?" The computer was bewilder by this odd request."You know your much to scared of this." Courage grew a back bone after yelling at Eustace,"Look..." Courage had a blush now,"in the bathroom my hidden was really big and when I start to well rub it, I imagine Shirley yanking my well private parts." The computer snickered at Courage."What!" Courage was now getting mad."You were masturbating." Courage looked down at his pants blushing like a apple. The computer already went the sight he was on earlier."Courage choose anyone." Courage was really red. Seeing naked men and women. He felt hard just looking at the sight. He moved the mouse and clicked the video.

The computer told him what he watched was about sex."So... what if me and Shirley... well did... sex." The computer just turned off ignoring a horny dog. Courage had the bulge in his pants. He wanted to test what he learned about sex. For no one taught him about it yet.

Shirley just became stunned,"His coming over!" She looked at a cleaning spell.

Courage knocked feverishly on her door. She opened it acting shocked to see him."Courage... why are you here?" She asked knowing the answer. Courage stood there now gripping her shoulders,"Cut the crap Shirley!" He snapped. Shirley felt a little aroused."Is it your here because of the stupid one?" She asked trying to keep calm."Hell no Shirley," he smirked shoving her against a wall and locked her front door,"I'm here to screw you." She was at a high blush.

Courage let his instincts do the leading. She moaned when he message her breast,"Shirley I'm getting a positive reaction from you. I like it." He continue the intimate reactions. She stopped him,"My room now." She panted. Courage snickered at her. He look weak but quiet strong.

He opened her door, everything was neat, her bed was on the floor, it was more like a big bean bag chair. With bright covers and gold with jewels everywhere. He set her on the bed. She blushed even though his strong he didn't show any muscles of the sort."Whats wrong?" He asked in a husky voice shirtless. She took off her hood. Her fur/ hair was green more in the mint category. It was actually neat from have her hood on.'We can fix her fur now can we.' He thought deviously.

He pulled off her dress with one good tug. She was bra-less. He chuckled while growling."You know no bra makes my job so much easier." He sucked on one while pinching the other one with full force."C- Courage..." She leaned back with him following her. He kissed down her flat stomach. Surprisingly she wore panties. He took another look.'A thong Shirley hell yeah.' His bulge hardening and tightening his pants.'Calm down you you'll get your turn.' Courage told his groin. He wanted to test the oral part.

He pulled her thin piece of clothing off. He blew it a little. Shirley squeaked. She normally doesn't do. He grinned ear to ear. She was going to give him the just desert of his pleasurable torture. He placed one finger on her opening, then rammed with full force. She snapped up like a spring."COURAGE!" She screamed. He added another finger. And went faster. She was panting, with sweating pouring down her face. Her breast was moving in time with her pants. This only turned Courage on.

He stopped tried of the oral."Spread your legs open love." He commanded stripping the last of his clothing. She blushed doing it slowly. He felt that she was teasing him. He positioned himself at her entrance holding her thighs open. She held on to him, making her nails dig into his back. He hissed."Shirley I love you so fuckin' much." Kissing her while slamming into her. She screamed in his mouth.

"COURAGE!SHIRLEY!" They shouted as they mixed juices and screams while subsiding from their climaxes.

They passed out from having sex. Shirley didn't even see this coming.

Muriel came back to a napping Courage, and a scared Eustace."Courage com'on time foe bed. He giggled that he stayed with his newly profound girlfriend.

_Well did ya like it if not thats fine! XD_

_Well on to writing stories stay alert! XD_


End file.
